A protector
by shadow danser
Summary: Harry is just born, and Sirius is the godfather. Take a look at what Sirius means.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **– All characters belong to JKR. If I own them do you really think Sirius would be in the veil? and yes I don't believe he is dead, he just vent thru a freaking veil.

**A protector **

Green meet blue in wonder, as a small cubby fingers closed around a larger one.

Still looking in to the sleepy face of the newborn the man asked " so prongs, what are you going to call the little bugger?" a short silence sounded thru the nursery before a man with messy black hair answered.

"We where thinking on naming him Harry, after my father" the man hummed still looking at the now sleeping child.

"Harry Potter? that's a strong name, a good name. I sure that he will make you proud of him James." James Potter looked at his wife, a question clear in his eyes, she nodded with a smile, "Sirius?"

The man, Sirius Black all around flirt and master prankster, looked up at his long time friend "yes James?" "well you see, me and Lilly were wondering if you would like to be Harry's godfather… would you?." Wide blue eyes looked at him in sock before Sirius looked down again "god…godfather? Me? You got to be crazy James, I mean look at me, I'm a bad role model for him."

Lilly Potter eyebrow's rose with amusement "so you might be Black, but both me and James knows that you will do what ever you need to do to protect Harry and ,more importantly you will love him with all of you marauder hart."

A stunned silence was all that greeted her.

"So…. What do you say Sirius my old flee infested friend?" James teased "Ohy!! I am not old, but… yes, I gladly accept this responsibility" he said smiling softly down to Harry, ho was sleeping soundly

**Some hours later**

Quiet song filled the air as Lilly and James sleep soundly in there bed to the side.

"Baby my don't you cry,

Baby mine close your eyes

Rest your head close to my heart,

Baby of mine,

Baby of mine."

Sirius looked down on the sleeping newborn "you may be born by some one else, but I will always look at you as my baby Harry. If your in trouble I will come running as fast as lightning, if you need help I would do every thing I can to give you it, Il be your cliff in any storm that passes by and Merlin help them , if any death eaters touch you to hurt you I will make what voldemort do look like child play, that I swear"

Sirius keep holding Harry all thru the night until he feel asleep in a chair and that's how the rest of the marauders found them the next morning.

**AN. **what do you think… I'm wondering if I should write more chapters but I don't know.


	2. Harry a little Marauder

Shadow danser: Hey guys! Miss me?

(Drops to the floor as flying knifes comes at her)

Sirius: you should start writing!!!

Shadow danser: YOU THINK!!!!! (Drops to the floor again as a fire bomb goes over her head) JAMES!!! Start the disclaimer and my apology/explanation.!!!!!!

James: Shadow danser/Rum says SORRYYYY!! She had this finish a month ago but she just couldn't bring herself to write it on her computer, plus she had a chapter to do for DarkCrimsonFlame3 but at lest it's done now.

Shadow danser: JAMES!!! (Ducks for as another bomb flyes over her head) You forgot something, and you weren't supposed to tell them it was done!!!

James: Oh right, but what did I forget? (Looks confused)

Sirius: (whacks James over the head) Rum owns nothing of Harry Potter universe or her name would be J.K.Rowling.

Shadow danser: Tanks Siri! (_Mumbles) _Stupid James

James: Hey!!!

I like beyblade and Harry potter Author comments

**Baby sitting time **

"I'm sure they will be just fine Lills" James said as they walked to there home. Lilly just shrugged but couldn't help but feel worried... both for Sirius and Harry.

"James, Sirius isn't the smartest persons in the world and Harry's is pretty quick, remember the time he stole you wand and... "

**Flashback**

Little Harry Potter was playing with his favorite toy, a big black plushy dog that could bark by the name Padd. Now Harry was a quiet baby that didn't cause all that big of a trouble but when his daddy decide to take Padd away to clean him Harry got angry, very angry but Harry waited for his revenge and get it he did. He got it real good.

Lilly, Remus and Sirius was getting themselves some tee in the kitchen (or in Sirius case, a sandwich to eat), when a yell from the living room sounded thru the house.

"HELP!!!!" They rushed to find out what was happening and found something that would leave Sirius on the floor crying with laughter a long time.

James was floating up side down, spinning madly in circles. And sitting grinning like a devil was little Harry AKA Pronglet or Bambi Bambi, snickers, with James own wand pointed at him.

When Lilly finally got the wand back from Harry and got James down, they discovered what else Harry had don. James was bald with antlers sticking up on top of his head,

he wasn't hairless but had a big black moustache and long tushts of hair sticking out of his ear that where changing colours form hot pink to screaming orange.

There was quiet a little moment and then... the laughing deafening.

Sirius was rolling on the floor clutching his stomach with tears streaming down his face, Remus was leaning to the wall sinking down, red in his face and howling with laughter and Lilly... Lilly was just staring at her husband confused face as hers lips where twitching upwards. Harry was sitting to the sideline smiling innocently with a sadistic light in his eyes.

**End of Flashback**

"And it took over a week for the charms to wear of because we couldn't remove them, remember?" She said "urg!! Don't remind me" James declaimed "I couldn't really hear anything with the hair in my ears and the antlers!! For pity sake, I couldn't move around without them hanging in something. But... it was a really good prank from Harry, ehy?"

Lilly looked closely at her husband and his dreamy look and it hit her like lightning "JAMES ALEXANDER I don't really know he's middle name so I just came up with some thing POTTER!!!! You will not learn him pranks when he gets older and you will not 'anciently' give him hints on how to do most possible trouble in the shortest amount of time!" James winched guilty but before he could retort a pop was heard behind them.

"Remus! What are you doing her?" James asked, Remus looked at them amused "I wanna see how bad it is for the dog in the house, its he's first time babysitting" Remus grinned "and collect the bet if he's feathered and tarred" Lilly and James looked at one another. Remus and Sirius had an ongoing friends benefit thing as none of the to where together with anyone. "We don't want to know Remus so don't tell us what the dept is" Remus just smiled a little smugly, witch was scary.

Lilly, James and Remus opened the door, with Remus almost bouncing in glee and anticipation witch James found somewhat disturbing. The living room was in total disarray. Pillows and feathers lay ripped around, chairs turned upside down, the table hung in the ceiling, pictures lay on the floor or hung upside down on the wall and the walls them self where painted in bright green colours and in the middle of all of this lay a sleeping baby Harry on a blue blanket with snitch pattern.

The adults outside just stared some minutes before James closed the door, looked at Lilly and said with wide eyes "when I open the door, our living room is going to look normal and clean, agreed?"

Lilly shock her head and James opened the door again, but no such luck was with him. The living room looked just the same.

"Where is Sirius?" Remus asked. And Remus was right, there was no sign of him anywhere. "Well we better look for him, but no shouting, Harry is asleep" Lilly said reasonably. They began moved to the kitchen first to se if he was there.

It was a complete disaster aria. It was clear that someone chough Sirius chough Harry chough did try to make something with flour and sugar I think cake but it was more spilled over the counters and the floor then inn the bole on the table. There was chocolate powder on the rofe and eggs on the walls.

"This is going to be hell to clean up" Lilly mumbled James just looked on with wide eyes. "Maybe he's upside" Remus said. They went up to look for him" we should start with the bathroom if the kitchen is any indication on how he must have looked" James said and the others agreed with him as they went to the door. It was chaos, soap and water was every where! The walls, the floor yes even the ceiling!! " It seams they where her" Remus mumbled as he studied the room " you think" Lilly said inn despair.

"Errrg, I found Sirius" James voice sounded thru the corridor, but he's voice sounded choked. Remus and Lilly found James standing in the doorway to Harry's room, and there was Sirius alright but what a sight he was!!

He was hanging upside down on Harry's red walls, covered in flour, chocolate powder and soap bubbles. He looked like a Indian.

"eee, hey guy's" he said sounding nervous" could you get me down… my head feels a little woozy and I' kind of nauseas". It took almost 15 minutes to get him down and 15 more to get him in the normal, or as normal as Siri could be as James said it.

After he cleaned himself up Sirius came down to the living room as Lilly had taken Harry to bed without him waking up. "Well, Sirius" James drawled in amusement "what happen to get Harry to pin you to the wall like that?" he asked with a raised brow.

Sirius looked at him and Lilly "well everything was going fine until it was sleeptime…why dident you tell me that your son was a little hellion when going to bed!" Lilly and James just looked at one another with innocent smiles "you needed the experience" the said

Just as he was about to retort Remus grabbed him and dragged him to the door "as you where as good as feathered and tarred I get my pris!" he said. Sirius looked pained and before the door closed the potter cuple could hear "NO handcuffs Remus!!". They looked at one another and shake there head "don't wanna know" James mumbled.

AN: There you happy?!!

Sirius: that wasent very good….

James: go easy on the girl siri, she did this on school (horrified face)

Shadow danser: fuck off both of you

Sirius and James: hides in a hole.


End file.
